fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seanchan
Seanchan (pronounced SHAWN-chan) is a continent located far to the west of the Kingdom of Fiore. Originally a single great nation, the continent was torn apart by war and conflict when Morenal, a small city state located on a small island located on the westernmost edge of the continent, broke age old covenants to never use magic for war and began a campaign to conquer the continent. A hundred years of war followed which resulted in the formation of a number of smaller kingdoms in a constant state of war with each other. Though a number of attempts have been made to establish peace in the land and return it to the prosperous ages of the past, all have met with failure. But following decades of relative calm, a new attempt at peace was initiated by the Queen of Avalon which against all odds met with marginal success. Though the kingdoms are no longer at war tensions still exist, specially against Morenal, and a single spark could once again ignite the flame of war throughout the land. Geography Seanchan is a large continent split into two landmasses a long diagonal dividing channel. There are a number of islands speckled around the coast of the continent, one on the east near the center of the continent, one near the northern tip, two in the south, below the landmass, with a single large island and a small archipelago to the west. Three more small islands lie in the channel between the northern and southern landmasses. A number of mountain ranges run along the length of the continent and a particularly high range in the north, called the Mountains of Mist, cuts off the continent main from the land to the north. The southern landmass is much larger than the northern one and also has much more habitable conditions which make it much more highly populated than the north. Nations Avalon Located in the northern arm of the southern landmass, among all the nations of the continent Avalon most strongly follow the peaceful ideals of the erstwhile Seanchan kingdom and is the heart of the newly formed peace spreading throughout the land. At the center of the nation lies its capital city, also named Avalon. Located on an island in the center of the Brethlin River, the city fills the entire island with the royal palace lying in its center. The island is completely surrounded by high pure white walls with a number of towers placed at regular intervals. Six roads branch out from the island, connected to the mainland by six bridges, and from their branch out to the various parts of the kingdom. Thus the city of Avalon lies at the heart of the kingdom in more than one way. Where the six bridges touch down on either side of the river, six villages have cropped up which together hold almost as many people as the island. The nation of Avalon is known for its refined culture, beautiful landscape and its longstanding commitment to peace. Small in size, it boasts of relatively no strength as far as military power is concerned, but there are a great number of magic users living throughout the nation. The nation is blessed with highly fertile lands and also a small number of gold and iron mines. Thus a great share of the countries revenues arise from exporting its harvest, which is almost always much grater than the countries own needs, and also from the export of gold and iron. The capital city of Avalon is also known all over the continent as a great center of learning, if not the greatest, and it is said that knowledge f almost any kind of magic can be found within the white walls of Avalon. Magicians from Avalon are highly skilled in the healing arts and tend to use their magic to build and preserve instead of destroy. Manetheren Manetheren (pronounced: mahn-EHTH-ehr-ehn) is one of the few remaining cities to have been built before the hundred year war that devastated the continent, the other being Avalon, Fanelia and Morenal. Located in the northern landmass of Seanchan, it is a mighty military power with its people being famous for being particularly powerful warriors, both magicians and normal soldiers alike. The closest of all nations to Morenal, it was here that the Morenalian's campaign started and Manetheren faced the greatest destruction among all of the lands of Seanchan. But such was the endurance and stubborn refusal of its people to accept defeat that by the time the hundred years of war ended, it was Manetheren's forces that pushed Morenal back from the northern landmass. Manetheren is known to be home to some of the most powerful magicians in Seanchan and though its people share the peaceful aspirations of Avalon, they do not hold back from using magic in war if the need arises. Manetheren controls almost the entire northern half of Seanchan, with only the westernmost edges being the control of Morenal. As such it is geographically one of the larger nations on the continent, though its military strength and magical power is matched by a couple of the southern nations and of course by Morenal. The citizens of Manetheren are known to be highly hardy folk with many even calling them foolishly stubborn at times. They are almost all very tall with fair skin, light hair and bright blue or gray eyes. They have a great hatred for the people of Morenal and keep a vigilant watch on their western borders so as to be never again be taken by surprise by the Morenalians. Trivia The name Seanchan and the accompanying map are taken from the Wheel of Time series created by Robert Jordan. Category:Locations